


The rumble in your heart

by CGotAnAccount



Series: Voltron Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Smidge Of Angst, Voltron Bingo 2018, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Black's constant presence at the edge of his mind was both comforting and a little painful for Keith.Sheith Card - Black Lion prompt





	The rumble in your heart

Black's constant presence at the edge of his mind was both comforting and a little painful for Keith. He had been afraid of potential resentment from the lion for keeping her at arms length for so long -even if it had been Shiro's spirit trapped inside her the entire time- but she had welcomed him with a proud purr when he had finally accepted his role.

Even so, Keith can't help but cringe when he thinks about how long it took him to get Shiro out of there, how painful it must have been for him to watch Keith reject his wishes over and over, even walking away from the team, but if he was upset he never let it show. Fortunately, Keith was upset at himself enough for both of them.

Now that they were finally on the way home Keith was practically drowning in apprehension. He had taken Shiro's arm, taken his role, and nearly taken his life -and that's not even counting Keith's last minute confession that had been pointedly ignored thus far. At this point he was sure Shiro was going to vanish the minute they landed.

Black's mind nudged at his reproachfully as he allowed himself the luxury of a few minutes to wallow in self pity. Keith nudged back grumpily, not appreciating the well meant snooping, but a warning rumble under his feet in the floorboards earned her a huffed laugh.

“Fine,” he grumbled, patting the armrest of his chair, “I'll quit worrying, but I won't be happy about it.”

He felt the smug response radiate in his head and rolled his eyes before the sound of shuffling from the cargo hold drew his attention.

“Keith?” Shiro's voice echoed in the little hallway, “Is that you?”

Shiro was rubbing his eyes as he dragged his feet into the cockpit, his hair was adorably sleep-mussed and Keith's heart lodged itself in his throat.

“Shiro,” he breathed, scrambling out of the chair and over to where he stood sleepily in the doorway, “Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.” He went to put a hand on Shiro's shoulder and immediately flinched as he grazed the severed metal, his own shoulders drooping.

“Keith,” Shiro started softly, raising his own arm to Keith's shoulder.

Keith cut him off. “I'm really sorry, Shiro.” He choked for a moment, struggling to compose himself. “Let me get you back to bed.” He gazed determinedly at the floor as he tried to steer Shiro back to the hold, but Shiro didn't budge.

“Keith, what's wrong?” His brow furrowed as he stroked his thumb across Keith's collarbone. “If you need to talk...” he trailed off, gazing sorrowfully at Keith's scar before clearing his throat, “I could always get Krolia too.”

“No!” Keith scrambled to correct him, covering the hand on his shoulder with his own, “It's not that, I just-” His eyes darted around frantically, as if the right words were written on the bulkhead somewhere waiting for him. Shiro deflated more as the silence stretched.

“It's okay, Keith.” He ducked his head, trying to pull his hand back, “I understand.”

“You don't!” Keith's shout startled Shiro into looking at him, “You don't,” he repeated softly, stepping into Shiro's space.

“Okay.” Shiro exhaled shakily and wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulder. “Will you explain it to me?” He could feel Keith swallow hard against his shoulder.

“You're supposed to be mad at me.”

His voice was so small Shiro could barely hear it.

“Why would I be mad at you, Keith?” He toyed with the ends of the inky hair near his fingers, “You saved my life.”

Keith sniffled into his shoulder.

“I took your arm... and your lion.”

Shiro rumbled a chuckle into Keith's hair.

“You mean you cut off the control point for my murderous tendencies, and did exactly as I asked of you?”

Keith thumped his head against Shiro's shoulder lightly in admonishment.

“I know you love Black, and I can feel her love for you.” His shoulders drooped even lower. “I took that from you.” He let out a shuddering breath, “And I don't want you to think I don't need you.”

Shiro's heart cracked a little at Keith's voice, more like the frightened cadet he'd picked up than the grown man in front of him.

“Keith, I'd never leave you, whether you need me or not.” He pulled back a little, lifting Keith's chin to meet his gaze. “And you didn't steal Black from me, she's a loyal girl.” He tapped the side of his head as the floorboards rumbled under their feet again.

Keith's eyes widened.

“You can still feel her?”

“Of course, it's not like I can pilot her one handed anyway, but-” he lifted his hand to cradle the back of Keith's head, “-we spent a very long time together and share a lot of love and anxiety for a certain pilot who throws himself into danger.”

Keith swayed on the spot, jaw dropping open. “You... but I thought... we didn't talk about it-”

He was cut short by chapped lips pressed against his gently and suddenly lost all desire for an explanation.

“Keith.” Shiro murmured against his lips, “It's always been you.”

Keith melted into Shiro's embrace, burying his face into his broad chest and letting out a hiccuping laugh.

That night they rested peacefully for the first time in years, lulled to sleep by the thrum of gentle purring all around them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 5 mini fics in 2 days - Boom!  
> Unrelated, my paper is mysteriously not done. Strange.


End file.
